tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama After The Tour
Chris: Ok, my film wasn't a success after all. Instead, it sucked! Since i didn't got any money, this could be my worst fail....whatever. Many people liked After The Action better, so yeah. New season everyone! The rules aren't changed of much. This time we will have 18 contestants, fighting eachother in a...world tour? Yes, our airplane is BACK! These contestant will peril have fun with us....not really! We'll fly country to country, seeing teams winning and contestants being pushed off the plane. Their goal is not different....well, we added something to make it more interesting. We'll have THE CLASSIC MILLION DOLLARS and.....................A FREE TRIP TICKET TO MALDIVE!!!!! They're already here, so no more spots. Welcome to the newy season of Total.........Drama..........AFTER THE TOUR Main Part Proclame me the king of intros :P Camp made by MRace2010 How it works? Well...it works like the previous times, but if you're new to this wikia or camp...well..we'll have first a challenge to decide teams. THIS TIME i will get to name them, cause i have epic names. The teams will then face a challenge. Whoever loses goes to elimination and will vote a contestant off. Nothing happens to 2nd and 1st place. This goes on until merge. Here things don't change of much. Whoever wins the challenge is safe, while the others have to vote someone off. Quite simple, isn't it? Rules #Do not godplay (that means do not corrupt Chris or play with 2 users at same time) #Do not insult other users. You can insult contestants, still #If you want to swear, use the *'s. Crap and Damn can be said normally #Unless you have permission, do not edit the elimination table. #This wikia has got more rules. Check them #If you want to be an intern, consider that you must not be in the game, neither have a spot in the debutters #Don't rage at me, unless i did a mistake. This is for who wasn't accepted in ATT #If you're starting a friendship, a conflict, a relationship and an alliance (if you made it in the camp's chat), please put it in the interactions section #Try to be active the most. I'll try to do durature challenges, still, but that doesn't mean you have to wait a day #Have fun, or this camp is useless Contestants (CLOSED) 'Male' *Dale - The Suck Up - Newbie - Tikkibikki *Ned - The Kid Who Can't Say No - Newbie - Tikkibikki *Matthew - The Unpredictable One - Newbie - Stars&Straps20 13th Place - 6th Voted Off *Chimaroj - The Martial Art and Spiritual Master - Veteran (ATA) - Misterunknown *Adam - The Competitor - Newbie - Phyneo 17th Place - 2nd Quit *Aichi - The Determined One - Newbie - XrosHearts *Andrew - The Fun To Get Along - Veteran (ATI) - OrangeBirdMaster2 *Eddie - The Daredevil - Newbie - OrangeBirdMaster2 *Patrick - The "Not Right In The Head" Guy - Newbie - LightningandDakotaFan6 18th Place - 1st Voted Off 'Female' *Maise - The Entusiastic Gal - Newbie - Franky494 *Dalhia - The Not-So-Naughty Scheamer - Franky494 14th Place - 5th Voted Off *Cassie - The Model - Newbie - Stars&Straps20 *Azuna - Pure Evil - Newbie - Misterunknown *Marie - The Gossip Girl - Newbie - Phyneo 16th Place - 3rd Quit *Misaki - The Perfect Memory - Newbie - XrosHearts *Inca - Pro Mother Nature - Veteran (ATA) - Liamliamliam *Venice - The Winner - Newbie - Liamliamliam *Chao-Xing - The Breath Of Fresh Air - Newbie - LightningandDakotaFan6 15th Place - 4th Voted Off 'Debutters' You're not in the camp, but you want to? Put a contestant in. 1 per user, and you must not be in the camp (or at least, your characters must be eliminated) * Lara - The Nice girl - Vet (ATA) - LxJ *Sonic - The Opposite Hero - Newb - BlazeHead 51 *Raven, the Cocky Physic - Newb - Zannabanna *Dusk - The One Who Is Loyal For Himself - Newb - ReisenMoon *Graham - Ninja, Gamer, NFL and NRL player - Vet (ATI) Ashgraham2 *Shelby - The bookwrom - Newb - Berryleaf *Philip - The Tireless Traveler - Vet (ATI) - MRace2010 :P *Abigail - The Naive Daydreamer - Vet - CoGreen2.0 Users Still In 1st. Tikkibikki NEWBIE (2) 2nd. Franky494 VETERAN (1) 2nd. Stars&Straps NEWBIE (1) 1st. Misterunknown VETERAN (2) 1st. XrosHearts NEWBIE (2) 1st. OrangeBirdMaster2 VETERAN (2) 1st. Liamliamliam VETERAN (2) 8th. LightningandDakotaFan6 NEWBIE (0) 9th. Phyneo NEWBIE (0) QUIT Interactions 'Friendships' Andrew and Eddie Chimaroj & Inca Azuna and Dale 'Relationships' Ned has a crush on Cassie 'Conflicts' Azuna & Chimaroj Azuna & Cassie Azuna & Andrew Eddie & Azuna Matthew & Chimaroj Dale & Chimaroj 'Alliances' Matthew and Azuna Misaki, Ned, Aichi & Cassie Elimination Table Informations about the special thingy of the season. While in After The Island we had immunity tickets and in After The Action we had switches, this time i'm putting the Switching Tickets. How they work? Well, they're given to a random person in the winner team. These special tickets grants you the possibilty of making someone switch teams for one episode, like you got a supplement help. This character will stay in the team for just a challenge and he haves to help the team which he/she switched. The fact is that the contestant will not be part of the team even at elimination. If the switching team lost, the switcher won't be up for elimination. Instead, if the original team is up, the switcher will be up, but 1/4 of the votes aren't counted. This may be useful for alliances. Episode 1 Chat Chris: Um...the contestant will come shortly, right *sees the bus* Oh right! They're coming! Chimaroj: I am back for another season eventhough my ribs still hurts a bit my arm is all okay again! Inca: Yes! Season 3!!! Andrew: Guess who is back here! Its meee! Eddie: Guess who is glad to meet you all! Chimaroj: Nice to see you back Inca, and nice to meet you. JJ: (cameo) Whaaaa? I am not in this season!! Venice: um, who are you? Inca: Has been, anywys... Azuna: *glares at everyone* *puch Chimaroj away* Chimaroj: AH I am still hurt from last season. *looks angry at Azuna* Dale: you guys are AWESOME so lucky to be here Ned: Hi guys how are you Adam: I am fine! Eddie: *gets out a skateboard and tries to skateboard down a TREE and fails* Im HuRTinG.......*passes out* Andrew: OMG somebody get a doctor! Matthew: *Steps out* Hello people of the world! Cassie: *Walks out* Cassie is here! Wait, where is the runway?! Airports Always have runways! Matthew: I think you have a fashion runway and airport runway confused. Cassie: Uh... I don't think so. Chimaroj: Chris, where is the plane? Azuna: *painting her nails* Cassie: *Sees Azuna's Nails* Wow that is a nice color of nail polish! Azuna: *looks at Cassie* Save the nonsence for on the plane. *walks away* Dale: Wow Cassie you have great fashion sense and i love how honest you are Azuna Cassie: Thanks Dale! *Glares at Azuna and crosses her arms* I hope we visit Paris first! I so would die to go shopping there! Matthew: Seeing Chris from past seasons, I doubt he would let us do fun stuff. Azuna: Paris is boring... Dale: it doesnt matter when I am with amazing people like you. Azuna: ....Right..... Chimaroj: Chris, where is the plane? Chris: Right over your head...joking. It's right here. The first challenge will start soon.. Cassie: Um, before I do the challenge I need a massage to ease my tension in my back. I'm sure you understand right? Chimaroj: Okay I'll be right back, *go in the plane* (CONF) Last season I kinda lost the monk way of living *shaving his head* That is why I am shaving my head, if you're bald your spirit had more room to grow *does a band around his head* (END CONF) *comes out of the plane* Challenge 1 - Passport please Chris: Alright, you all 18 are facing the first challenge of the camp. You're not happy? You should be, cause you're doing so for the million dollars and the free holiday to Maldive. Whatever, since you'll fly in an airplane, you'll need passports, but since i (Chef) don't have time to make some, you have to do them. Here's your passport. Put your name and drawing, because we forgot the camera in Bermuda Triangle. The challenge won't end until there will be at least 3 entries. Why? There are going to be three teams!!! Well, the first 3 gets a prize, but the 1st and 2nd...you'll know. Here's your passport! Misaki: Here. Dale: Done Cassie: I'm finished too. Oh no! Does my hair look messed up? Matthew: *Rolls eyes* Done too. Ned: Done. Chimaroj: Done *starts meditating* Azuna: *doing her make up* Done.. Aichi: I'm Done! Azuna: (CONF) HMM I am thinking who I can use as my personal puppet, I am thinking to use Dale, he's really Naïve and when he get's to annoying I will push him off the plane, hmm.. (END CONF) Eddie: (CONF: Wow I am short, thats why you can barely see me on my passport *??? knocks on the door* *Eddie steps back, then a guy with a scary face (it's really a mask) comes in and scares Eddie* Andrew: (CONF: GOT YA FOOLED EDDIE!) (Message to Phyneo. This challenge is to draw, not to use a program for doing the characters. You can keep them, but the captainship can't be yours. I'm sorry. If you want to change them, do it) Venice: DONE !!! :D Inca: Done :P Azuna: I am bored *start playing her yukalaylee* *huming a melodie* Misaki Passport.png Dale.jpg PaasporCassiet.png MatthewPassport.png ned.jpg PassportAndrew.png|Andrew Passporteddie.png|Eddie chimaroj.png|Chimaroj azuna.png|Azuna Aichi Passport.png|Aichi's Passport Adampass.png|Adam Mariepass.png|Marie Passport Venice.jpg Maisie_T._McKayza.jpg|Teh Twins, Sian/Daisy and Maisie's Passport Inca's Passport.jpg Chris: I guess the challenge is done (LightningandDakotaFan6 is excused since he couldn't edit). So here's the captains! *'Well, i think it's the best passport out of everyone. Matthew is the captain of the first team' *'The other one i like is......Inca. Nice one, you're the captain of the second team' *'And finally, the third captain is..............Misaki! Nice one, you're the captain of third team' 'Team Members Choosing' Ok, here's the plan. We'll have a picking order. We'll go like this. Matthew is first, Inca is 2nd and Misaki is 3rd. Chimaroj: *starts meditating* Azuna *playing the yukalaylee* *singing* Even though I will never feel it Doesn't mean it isn't there. Matthew: Hmm.... Azuna seems strong. I pick her. Azuna: That is a smart choice ... Matthew is your name? *kisses his cheek* Inca: Marie Matthew: *Blushes* Uhh, Thanks.... Misaki: I pick Cassie Matthew: Andrew. Inca: Adam Misaki: Aichi Azuna: *wisper to Matthew* Choose Dale. Matthew: *Whispers back* Him? OK. I choose Dale. Inca: Chim Chimaroj: Thanks.. Azuna: *massaging Matthew's shoulders* Wow you have big muscles Matthew! (CONF) Great plan one worked!! (END CONF) Misaki: Chao-Xing Matthew: Eddie. Inca: Venice Misaki: Ned Chris: Ok let's end this. Maise gets in Team 1, Patrick gets in Team 2 and Dalhia gets in Team 3. Here's the epic team names!!! *'Matthew's team, which is the winner one, gets to be the Patched Class' *'Inca's team, which came 2nd, gets to be the Poached Class' *'Misaki's team, which got last, gets to be the Pinched Class' You should enjoy this name epicly. Also, since the Pinched Class's captain got last they'll get in the Cargo Room, which is the suckiest part of the plane, and will get the worst type of food! Since the Poached's Class's captain got 2nd, they will be in the Passenger Area, which is a normal airplane zone with normal foods given. Finally, the Patched Class gets to be in the V.I.P. Area, which is possibly the best part of the plane, with incredibly delicious foods! I think that's the end for today. Get in the plane and stay here, cause we're heading for our first location! Episode 2 Chat Speaker: Chris is here! Our next location will be Egypt, respecting Total Drama World Tour! Today you'll have an egyptian menu to eat. We'll reach the location in some hours! 'V. I. P. Area (Patched Class)' Chef: For you we have Ful Medames and very fresh water from the cleanest part of Nile! Enjoy! Matthew: Cool... Thanks Chef. *Drinks Water* Azuna: Matthew!! our hero!! *gonna sit on his lap* *hugs him* It's all thanks to you. Matthew: Thanks! *Whispers* Say, want to be in an alliance and work together throughout the season till' the final 2? Azuna: *whispers* yes that's a good idea. *give Matthew a kiss on the cheek* Matthew: *Smiles* Cool. Azuna: (CONF) Now it's time to make Chim look like the worst person ever .(END CONF) Azuna: *whispers To Matthew* You know that guy called Chimaro or something? Matthew: Yeah, what about him? Azuna: *starts fake crying* He hurted me, I wanted to help him but he puched me to the ground. He pretent to be a monk but he's just a terrible liar!! Matthew: *gasps* Azuna: *fake crying* You're the only one I can trust, do you feel the same way? Dale: Wow i cant believe i was picked for such an awesome team!!!! wait... the nile is full of poisonous slugs DONT TOUCH THE WATER YOU COULD RUIN YOUR AWESOMENESS Matthew: I guess I do, yeah. Azuna: Thanks Matthew, I knew you do *kisses Matthew on his cheek* Dale: *didnt hear conversation* I think we can be best friends .....even if i end up as the third wheel *pulls them around him* Azuna: Oh Dale my little buddy I am sure we would go along fine. Andrew: .... Eddie: (CONF: I don't trust Azuna, did you see her passport?) Dale: Im the youngest here.... but i can try my best even with great competitors like you guys! Azuna: aw you're so sweet Dale. (CONF) Andrew made it to the final 2 in ATI, so he seems to be a big threat! (END CONF) Azuna: *playing the piano* *singing Clown * Dale: O_O Wow Azuna you are really good at the piano Azuna: Aw you're so sweet Dale I sometimes wish more people were so sweet. Dale: i really dont know why your brother doesnt like you you are so nice and friendly i would love a sister like you. Azuna: *shocked* My brother? Who are you talking about? Dale: Isnt Chimaroj your brother? Azuna: *drags Dale to a secret place* How ever you know that you wouldn't mind keeping that a secret, right and just call him Chimy, pernouncing his full name is such a waste of breath. Dale: ok then chimy it is 'Passengers Area (Poached Class)' Chef: For you we have some fried Falafels and not very fresh water. Enjoy Chimaroj: Is there meat in that food? (CONF) I can't stand that Azuna is here, why did she even sign up? Just to bug me? Also I miss Lara... (End CONF) Inca: (CONF) I really hope i can make my team win! Venice: Urm, I guess i will eat this Cookie! Inca: Where did you get that!? Venice: Urm... (CONF) I have a box full of treats for this season! No one can find this (END CONF) I found it in the Confessional.. Inca: (CONF) *Looking around, Then finds a Candy Cane* YAY!! Chimaroj: (CONF) *looking in the box* Is there only candy in this box... Chimaroj: *Meditating* 'Cargo Room (Pinched Class)' Chef: For you we have some pyramid rocks and hot water. Enjoy....if you're crazy Cassie: Umm... No salad? No energy drinks? Umm.... Anybody here? Ned: (CONF) i need help if someone tells me to do something i cant say no no matter how bad i even may vote out my closest friend if told to (CONF) Misaki: We need to win. Cassie: No kidding. *Sees a rat* Ahhh! Ned: Agreed Misaki: *Pulls Aichi, Cassie and Ned aside behind a few boxes* Listen I think we should form an alliance. Ned: Yes Aichi: Um, sure. Cassie: Sure. Misaki: Great! Challenge 2 - Pyramid Climb, featuring hot sun! Chris: Ok, welcome to the first locality of the season, Egypt. The challenge is very simple...or i think it is. You technically have to climb this pyramid (which is 7 lines) and then climb it down. This challenge will have 2 parts. When a team will get at the end, it will win immunity! The first challenge is for who gets 1st. Now GO! Matthew: C'mon team! *Climbs* (1) Cassie: Eww! I hate climbing! *Climbs anyways* (1) Dale: *Climbs* (1) Ned: *Climbs* (1) Maisie: *Climbs* (1) Dahlia: *Climbs* (1) Matthew: *Climbs* (2) Cassie: *Climbs* (2) Dale: *Climbs* (2) Ned: *Climbs* (2) Azuna: *climbs* Matthew you're doing awesome! Chimaroj: *climbs* *looks strange at Azuna* (CONF) Azuna usually breaks everyone's confidence so what is her plan? (END CONF) Matthew: *Climbs* Thanks! (3) Cassie: *Climbs* (3) Azuna: *climbs (2) Misaki: *climbs* (1) Aichi: *climbs* (1) Dale: *Climbs* (3) Ned: *Climbs* (3) Azuna: *climbs* (3) Chimaroj *climbs* (2) (CONF) But Azuna is a quick climber (END CONF) Matthew: *Climbs* (4) Cassie: *Climbs* (4) Adam: *Climbs* (1) Marie: *Climbs* (1) Dale: *Climbs* (4) Ned: *Climbs* (4) Azuna: *climbs* (4) Chimaroj *climbs (3) Matthew: *Climbs* (5) Cassie: *Climbs* (5) Misaki: *climbs* (2) Aichi: *climbs* (2 Dahlia: *Climbs* (2) Maisie: *Climbs* (2) Azuna: *climbs* (5) Chimaroj *climbs (4) Matthew: *Climbs* (6) Cassie: *Climbs* (6) Azuna: *climbs* (6) Chimaroj *climbs* (5) Misaki: *climbs* (3) Aichi: *climbs* (3) Matthew: *Finishes* (7) Cassie: *finishes* (7) Azuna: *Finishes* (7) YAY BABY Chimaroj *climbs* (6) Dale: *Climbs* (5) Ned: *Climbs* (5) Azuna: Come on Little buddy you can do it!! Chimaroj *finishes* (7) Dale: *Climbs* (6) you have to climb down Ned: *Climbs* (6) Azuna: Okay I believe in you *climbs down* Chimaroj *climb down* Matthew: *Climbs down* Cassie: *Climbs down* Misaki: *climbs* (4) Aichi: *climbs* (4) Dale: *Climbs* (7) Ned: *Climbs* (7) Adam: *climbs* (2) Marie: *climbs* (2) Azuna: *climb down* (2) Chimaroj: *climb down* (2) Dale: *Climbs down* (1) Ned: *Climbs down* (1) Matthew: *Climbs down* (2) Cassie: *Climbs down* (2) Dale: *Climbs down* (2) Ned: *Climbs down* (2) Matthew: *Climbs down* (3) Cassie: *Climbs down* (3) Dale: *Climbs down* (3) Ned: *Climbs down* (3) Matthew: *Climbs down* (4) Cassie: *Climbs down* (4) Dale: *Climbs down* (4) Ned: *Climbs down* (4) Matthew: *Climbs down* (5) Cassie: *Climbs down* (5) Dale: *Climbs down* (5) Ned: *Climbs down* (5) Matthew: *Climbs down* (6) Cassie: *Climbs down* (6) Azuna: *climb down* Chimaroj *climb down* Matthew: *Climbs down* (7) Cassie: *Climbs down* (7) (Oh right, climb down lines are 7 too. forgot that. Matthew And Cassie are already here) Andrew: *climbs up* (1) Eddie: *climbs up* (1) Azuna: *climb down* Chimaroj *climb down* Andrew: *climbs up* (2) Eddie: *climbs up* (2) Maisie & Dahlia: *Climb* (3) Azuna: *climb down* Chimaroj *climb down* Chris: So Matthew and Cassie got here. 1 member for Patched Class and 1 for Pinched Class. Nobody for Poached Class. The challenge is still going on Azuna: *climb down* Chimaroj *climb down* Misaki & Aichi: *climb* (5) Chimaroj *climb down* Finally with my feet back on the ground. Azuna: *climb down* *lands on top of Chimaroj* Chimaroj: HEY *puches Azuna off him* WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! Chris: And Azuna and Chimaroj gets here. 2 for Patched Class, 1 for Poached Class and 1 for Pinched Class. Still going Azuna: it was a accident! Chimaroj: YEAH RIGHT *throws rock at Azuna* Azuna: Matthew do you see what a awful person he is!! Matthew: I sure do. *Glares at Chimaroj* Chimaroj: *sigh* (conf) Azuna brings the worse out of me (END CONF) Andrew: *climbs up* 3 Eddie: *climbs up* 3 Misaki & Aichi: *climb* (6) Dale: *Climbs down* (6) Ned: *Climbs down* (6) Matthew: Go Dale! Dale: *Climbs down* (7) Done! Ned: *Climbs down* (7) Done! Azuna: *gives Matthew a shoulder rub* Well done buddy! Chimaroj: *starts meditating* Inca: *Climbs up* (1) Venice: *Climbs up* (1) Chris: Dale and Ned got here. If nothing happens in the next minutes, i may declare the winner of the first challenge. Also, 3 for Patched, 1 for Poached, 2 for Pinched '2nd Part' Chris: Well, nobody is doing anything, or at least, nobody else arrived, so the Patched Class got first and gets to be in 1st class and not up for elimination. Now it's between Poached and Pinched Class. The first member of one of your teams to get through the pyramid (5 lines) wins for the team. Go! Cassie: *Runs* (1) Ned: *Runs* (1) Chimaroj: *runs* (1) Misaki: *runs* (1) Aichi: *runs* (1) Ned: *Runs* (2) Misaki: *runs* (2) Aichi: *runs* (2) Cassie: *Runs* (2) Misaki: *runs* (3) Aichi: *runs* (3) Cassie: *Runs* (3) Misaki: *runs* (4) Aichi: *runs* (4) Ned: *Runs* (3) Misaki: *runs* (5) Aichi: *runs* (5) Chimaroj: *runs* (2) Ned: *Runs just in case* (4) Em chris misaki already won Chris: Stop! I saw that Misaki got before Aichi, and sad to say, Poached Class loses, while Pinched Class is safe from elimination, but won't get in V.I.P. Area! Whatever, Poached Class, i'm sorry to say that you're facing the first elimination of the camp Elimination 1 - Poached Class Chris: I think you were destined to lose this challenge, since in the 1st part just one got at the end. Well, you may get your revenge later, but not now. Now you have to vote for you want off. 'Voting:' Inca: (CONF) Patrick *Stamps Patrick* Venice: (CONF) Patrick *Stamps Patrick* Adam: (CONF) Patrick *Stamps Patrick* Marie: (CONF) Patrick *Stamps Patrick* Chimaroj: (CONF) This is so a bad picture of mine... Anyway I vote off Patrick *Stamps Patrick* 'Ceremony' Chris: Ok everyone. I'm very sad that one of you will be the first eliminated of the season. If you get a bag of plastic nuts, so that you can't eat them later, is safe from elimination. These persons are Inca, Venice, Adam, Marie and.............................Chimaroj. I'm very sorry Patrick, but you're the first eliminated of the season. And this time, no last words *kicks him out the plane* Episode 3 Chat Speaker: Chris is here! Our next location is Russia, so today Russian dishes :D 'V.I.P. Area (Patched Class)' Chef: For the winners we have Rassol'nik and Kvas! Matthew: What exactly is this? Chef: You sure are ignorants! Rassol'nik is a soup, while Kvas is a drink Dale: Mmmmm Great food chef can i have seconds! Azuna: *gives Matthew a kiss on the cheek* Well done and you too Dale! Azuna: *takes some Rassol'nik and Kvas* I'll be right back. Azuna: *playing the piano* Maisie: Wow Azuna, You're really good at piano. Azuna: I can play almost every instrument. Maisie: Oh, Cool, I play guitar *Plays Rihanna's Stay*. 'Passenger Area (Pinched Class)' Chef: For the 2nd placed we have Pel'meni and mineral water. That's not much. Enjoy Cassie: It's better than what we got last time. *Drinks water* Misaki: It is better than pyramid rocks. Ned: Im happy not having to vote someone off :) Misaki: *whispers to Ned* Yes because if we have to vote someone off it would be Chao-Xing. Chao-Xing: Thats very nice of you Misaki *She stares angrily at her* 'Cargo Room (Poached Class)' Chef: Eh, you got to eat snow. Enjoy? Chimaroj: That was a intense challenge *sits down*, hmm I am not gonna eat that snow *checking his bag and finds a letter* hmm why is this in my bag? (CONF) *reads letter* Dear Chimaroj, I wonder if we can get into a secret alliance, I want to keep it top secret, ~Andrew~. Why is he writing a letter he can just ask me. (END CONF) Azuna: Hi everyone, I brought some food from the V.I.P., so you don't have to eat that... yellow snow? Ew I don't even want to know.. but here is some real food. Chimaroj: *glares at Azuna* I am not gonna eat that.. Azuna: *glares at Chimaroj* suit yourslef, it taste good. But I am going now *walkes back to the V.I.P. class* Venice: This stinks! Inca: I have to agree... Chimaroj: Here Azuna brought some food from the V.I.P. room, I am not gonna eat it so dig in I guess. *start meditating* Challenge 2 - Dance is not that good Chris: Welcome to Russia, the biggest state in the whole world. I will go straight. Your challenge is to create the best dance ever, since in Russia there's....that dance...yeah...i don't know. Whatever. Me, Chef and, since she annoyed so much, Melbourne will judge the dances. Oh right, you all have to dance the same dance that your team choosed (so, in easier words, every team will have their dance). The best dance wins, while the 2nd is not up for elimination. The 3rd...well, you know. Start! 'Patched Class decision' Azuna: I am not a good dancer, even russian dances are hard for me so I hope there is someone who can dance..? Dale: I cant do cosak dancing but is this ok *dances a perfectly to thriller* Im not very good but i know the moves. Azuna: WOW you can dance little buddy, I wonder what Matthew thinks of it but if you ask me you can do it. Dale: Really! Cool! *jumps with joy* you are really nice Chimy is obviously Jealous of you. Azuna: I wouldn't be supriced if he is. Chimaroj: *glares at Azuna* Dale have you seen where Andrew is? Dale: No? (whispers to Azuna) Whys he here and whys he looking for Andrew? Maisie: Dale, You're an amazing dancer :D, I wish I could dance ;( But thats O.K cause I can't do everything :) Chimaroj: oh okay, *walkes back to the poached class* *drops letter* Azuna: *whispers to Dale* I don't known *sees the letter and picks it up* but I think we will get to know it. *reads the letter* *fake gasps* Azuna: DALE look at this letter, this is why Chimy was looking for Andrew! (check the pre chat first comment of Chimaroj) Dale: Hes cool and all but thats not on! Andrew: *runs back IM HERE! Azuna: Show me your dance moves Andrew!! Andrew: Ok! *starts breakdancing awesomely, and does a backflip perfectly* Azuna: *yawn's loud* Anything better than that? Eddie: *starts doing flips on and off his skateboard, then does the Gangnam Style* Azuna: Don't do the Gangnam style, it's clear that Dale is the best out of the 3 so far, now we are waiting for Matthew. Matthew: Hmmm... Now I really wished I paid attention in my dance lessons. *Spins around 3 times and does one backflip after* Azuna: Hmm Matthew you know you're amazing but check out Dale's routine. By the way check this *gives letter to Matthew. (check chimaroj's first comment on the prechat to see what's on the letter) Chris: Even you didn't decide yet? Fine, Dale's the dancer for you 'Poached Class decision' Venice: What bout this? *Dances like LeShawna* Inca: O_O Chimaroj: O_O Chimaroj: I can't dance, really.. I'll be right back. *walks to Patched Class* Chimaroj: Okay, Inca can you dance? Inca: Nope.... Chimaroj: *sigh*... *starts talking loud* Okay it's time for someone to take charge!! We are all gonna dance even if you can't dance!! Inca: Where is Adam & Marie... Chimaroj: There is no time to wait for them, the other teams are probally almost done. Venice: *Dances past them again* Inca: O_o Um... Chimaroj: VINCE STOP DANCING, we need to come up with a dance geography. Inca do you have any idea's? Venice: *Continues* Inca: O_O *Faints* Chimaroj: *sigh* Do you want our team to be like team Victory? Inca: *Wakes up* NOPE!!! *Starts praticing a Cheer routine* Venice: *Dances terribly* Chimaroj: That's better, I am sorry. Inca and Venice Adam and Marie: We quit. *Leave* Chris: YES! My secret plans will be wo- uh, i mean, sadly Adam and Marie quits, so today's elimination will be a triple elimination O.o. Also, Inca's dance will be used, since Chimaroj sort of agreed it z.z 'Pinched Class decision' Misaki: How about ... I have no idea. Ned: I have an idea! Cassie on the catwalk probably looks awesome if we got her to do that it could work as a dance Dahlia: I'm not a dancer. *Plans a scheme on how to make cake* Cassie: *To Ned* I would LOVE to do that! Ned: Then we are settled! Any disagreements? Chris: I see that you didn't decide...so....ok...Cassie you're dancing for Pinched Class 'Dance now here!' Score Patched Class : 21 (1st) Poached Class : 20 (2nd) Pinched Class : 19 (3rd) Chris: Ok, so we have Dale for Patched Class, Inca for Poached Class and Cassie for Pinched Class. I'm very sorry to Marie and Adam though. Show your skills! First is Ned, then Inca and finally Cassie. Wins who haves the best score. Go! Ned: *Dances perfectly to to thriller* Chris: Wow, nice dance, but it was a bit too perfect. Now, please, transform back into an human (now you're a werewolf :P). I give it a 8/10 Chef: I've seen this dance so many times, and some perfect moves weren't perfect. Next time find something more original. 6/10 Melbourne: You had to show Rio killed! Whatever...uh...ok...since i'm judge....well....7 for ya! Chris: And the Patched Class gets a nice 21! Next is Inca for Poached Class! Surprise us Chimaroj: You can do it ! Inca: Here goes nothing... *Does a cheer routine perfectly* Give me a C-H-R-I-S!!!! What does that spell!! *Does the splits perfectly, then does a forward and backward flip and lands with grace* Venice: ._. Chimaroj: YAY You rule Inca!! (CONF) We are dead.... (END CONF) Chris:.....hey- Nice cheer routine, cheer to me more times! 9/10 Chef: I'm sorry, but your routine wasn't that good after all. 5/10 Melbourne: I quite agree with Chef. i give it a 6 Chris: Owch, 1 point less. You got a 20, Poached Class. And now Cassie for Pinched Class :) Chimaroj: *sigh* (Interns bring out a runway) Cassie: Let's do this! *She struts her hips as she walks down the runway* Time for my dance! *She spins around 3 times, does the shuffle, then the splits and ends it with a pose* Chris: Oh....ok....this was the dance? It was quite short, right? I liked it still. 8/10 Chef: Sorry, it was far too short. 5/10 Chris: You need an 8 for being safe and sending Poached Class to elimination, or to win, just a 9. What'ya think Melbourne? Melbourne:.....................OMG. That dance was sooo cool, i give it a.... .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .''' '''wait, i agree, it was VERY short. I give it a 7/10 Chris: Owch. You guys get a 19, the lowest of the three, which means.....you're up for elimination. Poached and Patched Class, you're safe, but Patched Class will go in V.I.P. Area...again. Also, switching tickets are being given out now. What are they? Check the section. Anyway, since he made the team win, Dale gets the switching ticket. Use it wise Elimination 2 - Pinched Class Chris: Ok, it was really close, so you don't have to fully blame yourself. Calm down and whatsoever. Now, vote for you want off 'Voting' Ned: *Votes Chao-Xing* I thought cassie did amazingly she looked great *sighs in content* Chao-Xing: *Votes Dalhia* I don't know who too vote for... (Please keep me in I'm more active now ~Jordan) Dahlia: *Votes Chao-Xing* I agree with Ned, Cassie done great *Schemes a love tester machine* Misaki: *Votes Chao-Xing* Why keep someone you know won't be here. Aichi: *votes Chao-Xing* Cassie. 'Ceremony' Chris: Ok.....so...you all voted, and we're revealing the 2nd eliminated of this season. That is... Chris:......Chao-Xing. Sorry for your low permanence, but byebye *kicks her out* Episode 4 Chat Chris: The next location we're visiting is situed in Finland. So today you have a nice Finland themed menu 'V.I.P. Area (Patched Class...again)' Chef: For you we have Kalakukko...which is...well, check wikipedia and we have also hot chocolate for the cold climate Azuna: DALE my little buddy and our hero from the last episode!! Dale: *blushes* Thanks Azuna: No, you thanks *give him a kiss on the cheek* you won for us. Andrew: That is the most disturbing thing I have seen ever. But good job Dale Dale: What? 'Passenger Area (Poached Class)' Chef: For you we have Finland wurstels, but not the best. We have also sink water for ya. Chimaroj: *walks nervously around* (CONF) *talking nervously* we are in the third episode and our team has only 3 members left, *takes a deep breath* I need to stay calm *starts meditating* (END CONF) Chimaroj: Uhm.. Inca, we need to win the upcomming challenge!! 'Cargo Room (Pinched Class)' Chef: You can eat some Finland leaves. Find the rest for yourself. Ned: I hate voting people off cassie was awesome we shouldnt have lost Challenge 4 - Finn Land plays dodgeball Chris: Ok everyone, we're taking back a challenge which in the first season was amazing and i think many tried to copy it (in fact, this challenge was used from many ones). In fact, that's dodgeball. What haves to do with Finland? Nothing at all, but we're playing with Finland leaves balls, so it haves something to do....right? Whatever. The challenge is quite simple. You have to knock out the other teams by not getting out. To knock out someone there are 3 lines (not 2, like last time) and you can dodge, but this time just 3 times. Also, since teams are not equal at all, we'll add lifes for certain teams. Well, Patched Class doesn't really need it, but Dale can lose his switching ticket for an extra life. Before revealing everything, Dale, wanna use your switching ticket right now or trade it for an extra life. Think about it Dale: Nah! *Throws at chimaroj* Chimaroj: *does a double backflip and dodge it* Azuna: Let's make this intresting. *sets the ball on fire and throws at Cassie* Chris: Brake! Whatever, challenge didn't start yet. Ok, so, every Poached Class member haves 2 life, while Cassie will have 2 for Pinched Team. Ok? 3,2,1, FINLAND! Dale: *Throws at chimaroj* Chimaroj: Dude again? what did I do to you. *does a double backflip and dodge it* Azuna: Let's make this intresting... again WAHAHAHA *sets the ball on fire and throws at Cassie* Dale: you are mean to Azuna*Throws at chimaroj* Ned: *Throws at chimaroj* Chimaroj: *dodges one and get's hit by one* What do you mean I am mean to her? Andrew: *throws at Aichi* Eddie: *throws at Dalhia* Dale: *Throws at chimaroj* Ned: *Throws at chimaroj* Andrew: *throws at Aichi* Eddie: *throws at Dalhia* Chris: Let's make this interesting. Here's a free fresh bonus dodge. If you want it collect it, but you can't throw or dodge Andrew: Can I have it? Eddie: *throws at Dahlia* Azuna: So Andrew what are you plans to get our team to win. *throws at Aichi Chimaroj: *dodges one and get's hit by one at his bruised rib* AHH My bruised rib is still not recovered *throws at Dale* Andrew: Eddie and I are taking out the Pinched Class right now. *throws at Aichi* We already got Dahlia out. Dale: *Dodges* Ned: *Throws at chimaroj* Azuna: K... interesting.. well anything else.. like a alliance? *throws at Dahila* Chris: New rule. Now your 2 characters MUST throw at different people. That would be abuse...quite impossible to destroy. Also, Chimaroj, when you'll lose a life, you'll regain one with also 3 dodges. This is in act for whoever haves 1 more life Dale: *Throws at chimaroj* Ned: *Throws at Inca* Azuna: Okay Dale ANDREWS idea is to take out Pinched class first, those are the biggest threat. *set the ball on fire and throws at Dahila Dale: k *Throws at Aichi* Ned: *Throws at Chimaroj* Azuna: *throws at Aichi* (unknown: I don't get it is chim still in?) (MR: Yes, now you can't dodge, so once you're out you get back again with one more life) (unkown: okay i'll get it) Chimaroj: *throws at Dale* What in the world did I ever did to you? Dale: *Doges*Be mean to Azuna! *Throws at Aichi* Ned: *Throws at Chimaroj* Azuna: *throws at Cassie* You know what Cassie you're a fashion trainwrack! Andrew: *throws at Cassie* Eddie: *throws at Misaki* Dale: *Throws at Misaki* Ned: *Throws at Chimaroj* Chimaroj: *thows at Ned* Azuna: *throws at Misaki* Dale: *Throws at Cassie* Ned: *Throws at Chimaroj* Azuna: *throws at Ned* Chimaroj *throws at Dale* If I were you I won't let Azu suck up to you like that!! Dale: leave me alone*Throws at Cassie* Ned: *Throws at Chimaroj* Chimaroj (I don't know I can still throw but okay) *throws at Dale* I am just trying to protect you, she always does that, suck up to people and make them hate me! Azuna: *throws at Misaki* *runs to Dale and get's hit by the ball that ment to be for Dale* Dale: go away you are out!*Throws at Cassie* Ned: *Throws at Inca* Azuna: Dale does Chimy bother you, don't pay attention to him he's not worth it. *throws at Ned* Chimaroj: Dale listen to me Azu is not the one she want you to belief who she is!! Dale: *Throws at Venice* Ned: *Throws at Inca* Chimaroj: Dale listen it's for you're own good.. Azuna: *cuts Chimaroj off* he just want to put us up against eachother don't listen *throws at Ned* Dale: *Throws at Venice* Ned: *Throws at Inca* Azuna: *throws at Ned* (who are still in cause it kinda looks like most of the character are out by now) Dale: *Throws at Inca* Azuna: So... who are left except from us? Dale: *Throws at Inca* only venice now (4 more hits) Azuna: Dale do never listen to Chimy you can't trust him *throws at Venice Dale: *Throws at Venice* Maisie: *Throws at Venice* (Sorry, Damn Time Zones) Dale: *Throws at Venice* We win! Chris: Oh well, Poached Class went out first, so they're up. Pinched Class is 2nd while...omg....Patched Class is first...again.......well, plan ruiner. Nobody trust Azuna, she's evil as demon *laughs* Azuna: haha funny joke Chris. Elimination 3 - Pinched Class Chris: By losing, you surely became the loser team. At the end of this you're going to be 4...but i have a secret twist incoming....whatever. Vote...sigh... 'Voting' Ned: Alliance will vote dahlia then what. *votes dahlia* Aichi: *votes Dahlia* Misaki: *votes Dahlia* 'Ceremony' Chris: I've decided that previous time was the last time for the table. I like to have suspanse more....whatever. Who is safe will get a bag of plastic nuts. So, who voted (which are JUST 3) are safe...and they're Ned, Aichi and Misaki. It means that or Dalhia or Cassie gets out....and sadly to say...that's.......................................Dalhia. Time to go, and no comebacks *kicks her out the plane* Episode 5 Chat Speaker: Carramba! Our next location is Brazil. Enjoy your travel while we make our way to Rio de Janeiro. 'V.I.P. Area (Patched Class)' Chef: Here's the favourite dish of brazilians for you, Feijoada. Enjoy, and as a drink you have Guaranà. Azuna: YAY we won again!! (CONF) Chimy has to watch out what he does, I might hurt him if he keeps getting in my way. (END CONF) Dale: Yay Im so lucky! Azuna: We are the best team ever!! *drinking Guaranà* OH MY GOD THIS IS GOOD!!! *drinks ten more* 'Passenger Area (Poached Class)' Chef: A lesser nice dish for you is the Açai fruit. Also, here's an Açai juice. Enjoy Chimaroj: *sigh* (CONF) I miss Lara..... she made me feel good and happy but now I feel alone.. The only one who likes me is Inca, I don't even know about Venice. Patched class hates me because of my sister.. and Pinched class... I don't really know much about them. (END CONF) *starts meditating* Maisie: *Whispers to Chimaroj* I don't hate you, I hate Azuna *Realises* Oh Yeah, Bye, Gotta go to my actual team Chimaroj: *looks strange at Maisie* uhm your team won last time so you should be in the VIP area, but thanks for cheering me up. Inca: Lara won last season O_O Venice: Duh... Chimaroj: She ended up 3rd and HOW THE HACK DO YOU ALL KNOW WHAT I SAID IN THE CONFESSIONAL? 'Cargo Room (Pinched Class)' Chef: I know your frustation, but you got the skin (it's said like that, right?) of the ananas. No drinks for ya. Ned: God i hate voting people out it makes me feel awful.... Challenge 5 - Carramba, el carnaval Chris: Amigos, bienvenidos a la siguiente ubicación, brasil. Sorry, praticizing my spanish. Since we're in the city of the most famous carneval of the whole world, Rio de Janeiro, your challenge will be to find the best costume. I'm giving 3 different themes for every team, and then i'll decide which one is the best. The one who didn't win will have to find another costume, but of the same theme. The best of them makes the team safe, while the other gets at elimination. Ahora, vamos a empezar! (which means go!) 'Patched Class' Chris: You have to find me a costume which has olympics as theme Maisie: OMG OMG OMG, The olympics YAY, This is what meh mum does, boxing, she went to the 2012 OLYMPICS IN LONDON AND WORE THIS AMAZING OUTFIT :) Azuna: *drinking Guaranà* hmm that outfit is okay... Dale: One of us should dress as one of the mascots like winning wenlock Maisie; OMG OMG OMG . I agree with Dale, THATS LIKE AN AMAZING OUTFIT Azuna: Aslong I don't have to wear it *drinking Guaranà* 'Poached Class' 'Chris: You have to find me a costume which has hospital as theme' Chimaroj: I used to wear this during Helloween, the good old days, only that guys is way bigger then I was when I was 4. Venice: Okay, we will use your costume *Dances like LeShawna again* Inca: O_O Chimaroj: Inca why did you always look like that when she dances I like it. 'Pinched Class' Chris: You have to find me a costume which has fast-food as theme Ned: Dress as a hot dog! 'Rating' Chris: Ok, you got the costumes, and now is where i rate the best.....well...the Poached Class costume is nice, but not that much, is quite,,,boring? I like Patched Class costume, but that single eye creeps me. Also, Pinched Class hot dog......scary. Whatever....the winner is..........................Pinched Class :D. Why? Well, because that hot dog is nice and he wants to hug me :D. Whatever, now there's a tiebreaker between Poached Class and Patched Class, meaning one of them is up for elimination. 'Tiebreaker' Chris: Find me the best brazilian costume, since we're in Brasil. The best one is safe from elimination and gets in Passenger Area, while the other faces elimination and gets in Cargo Room....yeah, no more luxury for you Patched Class.! 'Patched Class' Chimaroj: Is Andrew here? Azuna: No Chimy! *glares at Chim* Chimaroj: *glares at Azuna* did you see him Dale? Maisie: IDK Weather this is good enought but I found this in Chris's Closet *Whispers to Azuna* How horrendous would he of looked in that Azuna: PFF... I don't care what wears aslong as I don't have to wear it. Andrew: I found this Eddie: Andrew and I found it in Chris' closet! Azuna: No kidding, I didn't expect anything less from such creepers as you especially you Andrew. 'Poached Class' Chimaroj: *find a letter in his bag* Again? (CONF) *reads the letter* Chimaroj, I haven't heard your awser to my offer, do you want to be in a aliance with me? Andrew. Seriously why does he want to be in a alliance I am not even on his team. (END CONF) *goes to Patched class* Chimaroj: I found this is Chef's closet, I don't even want to know why. (Oh right, you have to find the brazilian costume ,and that's 1. Second, Chimaroj, Orange complained to me that Andrew NEVER sent you as letter, so that there's no alliances. You're breaking the impersonating rule, so please, stop it - MRace2010) (Unknown: Orange could've just said it to me...) 'Rating' Chris: Ok...i saw them...and both were scary O.o . Let's just say, i'll rate the best one in my opinion. Wait, i was going to do that. Whatever. Le Poached Class lost.......the elimination! Meaning that Patched Class is FINALLY up for elimination *confetti*. Um..yeah sorry, no luxury for ya. Elimination 4 - Patched Class Chris: Ok, the olympic mascot could've had a chance, in fact it was 2nd, but you ruined yourself with the brazilian costume...which is sort of....FAR TOO FANCY. Everyone is happy.....and with everyone, i mean the other teams. You know what to do :) 'Voting' Azuna: (CONF) How did we loose, okay screw that letter I wrote to Chimy and pretended it was from Andrew, I vote off Matthew, you really thought I liked you? haha stupid idiot (END CONF) Andrew: (CONF) How the freak did we lose? Well I vote Matthew! Eddie: (CONF) Matthew!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dale: (CONF)I think Andrew is a threat but sorry Matthew(END CONF) 'Ceremony' Chris: Ok................screw the nuts. Now they're alergic to everyone and i'm giving them to ya >:D. Whatever. The safe's are Eddie, Dale, Azuna...what the hell...,Maise and finally..........Andrew. So the captain gets the boo- WHAT? Well, sure you won 3 times, but you lost the captain O.o *kicks out Matthew* Episode 6 Chat Speaker: Chris is here. Guess we're getting....well...we're getting to U.S.A, more precisely Washington D.C. No telling the challenge, cause it's a top secret! 'V.I.P. Area (Pinched Class)' Chef: Nice you got here after that many Cargo Rooms. Whatever, you got hotdogs, hamburgers, fries and coca cola! Enjoy Ned: Thank god no elimination! mmmmm! tasty food! 'Passenger Area (Poached Class)' Chef: Again you got here, you 3? Very weird...but you got some McDonalds meat and mineral water. It's not that bad...cmon Chimaroj: *sleeping* Chimaroj: *talking in his sleep* help, help me... Chimaroj: *talking in his sleep* help me... it's after me... Chimaroj: *talking in his sleep* it almost has me!! *wakes up screaming* AHHHHHHH!!!! (CONF) *shoked* I haven't had this terrible dream ever since my sister Azu stoped playing that song... (END CONF) 'Cargo Room (Patched Class)' Chef: HOW THE HELL YOU GOT HERE?! Sad to say, but you got to eat White House blocks....don't even ask me how i got them. Have an awful meal Dale: Dont worry guys we will get back were you deserve! Azuna: *playing the song of healing* (CONF) people say if someone you fear play the song of healing while you're sleeping you'll get nightmares. I don't believe it (END CONF) Challenge 6 - White Messhouse Chris: Hey everybody, welcome to Washington, home of the epic White House and, if i'm right, of the federals, or also called FBI :D.........yeah, i don't really know. Too busy to check. Anyhow, this challenge will be particular....why? Oh well. There's a sort of criminal between you, and i've chose him someday in the plane. He knows everything. Anyhow, your job is to find that criminal by killing him. Just to mind, i will tell you an hint about the person i'm talking about, starting from none at all. The winner team is the one who manages to "kill" the killer first. (So, i've chose the killer already, so don't mind to be it. It's one line to kill your target...with the only fact...that if it's wrong you just lost an enemy or something else. If a team's out, it will win......that's the good of this challenge. You can't murder the other team, and random killing can just waste your life.) Oh right. No suicides. The first person's hint is coming RIGHT NOW! Hint 1: The following contestant didn't partecipate the passport challenge OR it wasn't the winner of it (Little announcement: I changed the person i wanted....so it could be a Patched Class member, but it's not sure) ''' Dale: Didnt he say you cant kill the other team? Ned: I dont think its anyone on my team. Azuna: I kill Andrew.. Chimaroj: I don't kill anyone... I mean I can trust Venice and Inca. '''Chris: Screw that. Now, i've chosen the killer. Sorry for that. Let's do this. You can't kill yourself, and thats one. It can also be anyone. Nobody knows who's who...and since you can't kill yourself...this challenge is goin to be real mad. Also, reminder. The first person to kill the killer wins for it's team, if it wasn't clear Hint 2: (Not including Alliances) This contestant doesn't have a relationship with anyone (Crushes counts) Chimaroj: I don't know if you are the killer or not but sorry I kill Dale. Ned: Ive narrowed it down to 3 so...I kill Aichi Azuna: I kill Misaki. Ned:I kill Maise now Chris: I see you want to kill. If you want to, post *kills name*. I'll tell you if it's the killer or not :) Ned: *kills Aichi* Dale: *kills Maise* Chris: Omg...you're so intelligent. Ned! It was Aichi, meaning that your team won :D. Whatever, i have another one. Try to find it, and it's between Patched Class and Poached Class Category:Current Category:Total Drama Timeline